Thank God It's Fryday!
by Fryness
Summary: The P.E team are on yet another delivery, but will they make it? (Some scenes of violence, sexual activity and other stuff)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Futurama is property of Matt Groening and also of 20th Century Fox, I do not claim to be either of these people/companies and I do not own Futurama or any of the characters. There are a few characters of mine in this fanfic and the plot is mine too! Plus that fact that you can't draw blood from bending unit 1266!  
  
Chapter one  
  
Fry is slumped on a chair around the round table, sleeping, Leela walks in, looking slightly flustered, Fry has his white tee-shirt on, his jacket is over the back of the chair, Fry's feet are on the table and his arms are behind his head, Leela walks over to Fry  
  
She smiles softly.   
  
"Come on Fry, it's time to go!" She shakes him a little.  
  
Fry wakes up, shaking his head.   
  
"Huh, jwah?! Go? Where?"  
  
Leela sighs,  
  
"You know, we have that big shipment of cold-sore cream to deliver to that planet with the giant mouths? You were given the reminder slip yesterday!"  
  
Fry look surprised,  
  
"Slip? Hell no I wasn't!"  
  
Just at that point, a large red lobster walks in, Dr. John Zoidberg. He is carrying a number of slips in his claws.  
  
Leela looks to Zoidberg, frustrated.   
  
"I thought I told you to give them out?!"  
  
Zoidberg looks around and blinks.   
  
"Give what out?"  
  
Leela growled, shaking her head in despair.  
  
"Those slips! Everyone needed to remember their mouth protection!"  
  
Fry quirks a brow. "I didn't even know we had mouth protection..."  
  
Leela throws her arms up in the air and growls with frustration.  
  
Zoidberg eats the slips before running off, clicking his claws and wooping.  
  
Just then, Hermes, a Jamaican with black dreads, walks in.  
  
"Come on guys! We have to go to the mouth planet!"  
  
"That stupid crustacean, Zoidburg, forgot to give out the reminder slips..." Leela rolled her eyes.  
  
Hermes nod sympathetically.   
  
"Wear plastic bags!"  
  
Leela scowled.  
  
"Of course, why didn't I think of that?" She mumbled, sarcastically.   
  
"Because you're a stupid mutant!"  
  
Leela jump-kicked Hermes as he walked off, leaving him slightly stunned. Fry laughed and made a whipping sound before putting on his jacket.  
  
"So, where is this whajamathing cream anyway?"  
  
"Cold sore and it's already in the ship." Leela mumbled, picking up some polythene bags and walking to the ship.  
  
"Yo, yo, Fry my man!" Bender nodded as Fry walked on the ship.  
  
"You're in an unusually good mood today Bender." Leela said to the robot as she sat down in her captain's chair.  
  
"Why shouldn't I be, bestest captain Leela?!"  
  
"What do you... Huh?" Leela looked slightly shocked as she saw a second Bender walk through the door.  
  
"Hey guys... I see you've met my clone! He came this morning, isn't he cute?!"  
  
"Great..." Leela shook her head; it was enough work dealing with one Bender, let alone a second, she moaned softly.  
  
"Sure, doubt Bender, this is a great idea!" Bender announced. "Now I can do twice as much stea... helping than normal!"  
  
"Perfect..." Leela mumbled.  
  
"I think Bender has a point Leela... It'd be cool to have two best buddies!" Fry said proudly.  
  
"Bender thinks so too, now Fry, let us go!" Bender and his clone walked out, sniggering, Fry following.  
  
"This isn't going to end up well..." Leela said to herself, lifting the ship from the Planet Express building and up into the atmosphere. She closed her eye as she steered, humming to herself, before re-opening it. She realised that they were in an asteroid belt and her attention shot to the flying mounds of icy rock coming towards the ship. If one hit them she'd have to pay for the repairs out of her pay, just like last time, when she let Fry drive the ship.  
  
After a short while, when the asteroid belt was behind the ship, Leela got up to get some coffee, leaving the ship on auto-pilot for a while, after all, what's the worst that could happen?  
  
Little did she know... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
(Disclaimer with Chapter 1)  
  
Leela sighed as she inserted the quarter into the coffee machine and waited.  
  
"Astro or decaf?" The machine asked.  
  
"Astro" Leela answered lazily as the machine grabbed a cup and filled with coffee.  
  
"Milk?" The machine asked.  
  
"Yep." Leela yawned as she took the cup. She walked drearily back to the seat and placed the coffee cup in the holder after taking a long sip. She reclined and put her feet up on the control panel accidentally hitting a button, unknown to her. She closed her eye and placed her hands behind her head. After all, the auto-pilot was on, she needed a nap. It's not like they were going to hit a black hole or something.  
  
"CRASH... SMASH..."  
  
"OW!" Silence... Leela woke up, looking around herself before running to one of the back rooms.  
  
"BENDER, BENDER! What are you d...? Oh god! FRY!" Leela screamed before looking to Fry, he had been hit on the back of the head with a lump of what seemed to be dark matter. The Benders pointed to each other.  
  
"He did it!" They said in unison.  
  
"I don't care who did it! We need some one to help Fry! Fry... Fry?"  
  
And then it happened...  
  
Fry felt as though a vacuum was sucking him out of a bag, kind of like when he was in the Cryogenics tube, or like when you pick out those last crumbs from a bag of crisps (potato chips for non-Brits). Wait, he was in the Cryogenics tube! He stirred before looking around himself; a large man was standing before him.  
  
"Phillip J. Fry?" He asked lazily.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I guess so?" Fry answered, in slight shock.  
  
"Welcome to the Future" He said with the least enthusiasm.  
  
"Uh... But... Wha'? I was in the future a minute ago!"  
  
"Yep, a'course you were. Just get over there and wait." He pointed to a room. Fry bowed his head and walked there. Was his life all just a dream? Was Leela and Bender just figures of his imagination? Was the only place he ever fit in, just all an illusion? Fry looked up.  
  
"July the first, two thousand, three hundred and fifty?! WHAT?!" He blinked before getting down on his knees and sobbing, it was all a dream, his imagination, an illusion. Leela, the love of his life, was never real, Bender his best friend, was probably just a hunk of metal at the moment, or a car. He'd never be able to see them again.  
  
"Turunga Leela?" The man's voice said.  
  
"LEELA?" Fry turned around to see a lady, with one eye, and purple hair! IT WAS LEELA! He grinned and hugged her.  
  
"Fry?"  
  
"Leela?!"  
  
"Fry?!"  
  
"Leela!"  
  
"FRY!"  
  
"LEELA!"  
  
"Fry, what the...?"  
  
"Leela! How the heck...?"  
  
"I dunno, I just went to sleep when..."  
  
"Hey guys" Came a voice from behind the two.  
  
"Bender!?" Fry and Leela chimed in. Bender took a puff of his cigar.  
  
"Bender, Shmender, Ender, Kender... I'm back baby." The three hugged each other, strange, how could they all go into the past? They never thought of it and all walked outside, people were staring at them, especially Leela. Robots were just starting to be made by the millions so Bender was fine, but people stared at Leela, they had never seen a mutant before. The city was almost as rubble as the cars drove through it, obviously New New York was to be built soon, then the flying cars would come and then the robots... Then the heads in jars, that, they could do without, but none-the-less... The tower blocks were crumbling and even the people seemed broken down. There was definitely a feel to the city that made it seem almost ancient.  
  
"Uh, this is my old city guys, New York!" Fry announced after a slightly awkward silence.  
  
"Wow..." Bender gasped as he took out a purple camera from his chest compartment and took a few snapshots of the city before holding the camera in his right hand.  
  
"It's kinda like New New York, only uglier, and smellier..." Leela said.  
  
"Don't forget dirtier!" Fry added. Just then a rubbish van (dump truck, whatever) came past and dumped a load of stinking litter on top of an already overflowing bin (trash can, whatever). "See?" Fry said as Bender took another photo.  
  
"So, uh, what is there to do around here?" Leela asked.  
  
"Good question... We can go play some baseball? Or basketball?"  
  
"Nothing like Slurmsball?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Ugh, boooring!"  
  
"Uh Fry..." Said Bender, butting in. "How exactly did we get back here?"  
  
"I dunno, you're the robot..." A short pause. "Bender, how did we get back here?"  
  
"I think I know" Said Leela. "Y'see when we were in the ship, we must have crashed into a black hole... Cue flashback."  
  
Flashback  
  
Leela is narrating.  
  
"Y'see, what happened was as I went to get some coffee..." (Wobbly lined, colour going over the edges Leela goes to get some coffee) "I left the ship on auto-pilot, but then I went for a nap..." (Leela is on her chair, huge Z's coming from her) "So I must have hit the auto pilot off, and we went into a black hole... Or something."  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Gee Leela, you're flashbacks have became really lousy lately." Fry noted.  
  
"Yeah, where are the lasers and all that crap?"  
  
"Meh, I wasn't really trying..."  
  
"My ass you wasn't trying!" Bender growled. "There's something weird about this place... And Bender intends to find out!" Bender took a Sherlock Holmes- style hat and pipe from his chest compartment and put the hat on, lighting the pipe and taking a puff from it every so often.  
  
"Bender, stop being stupid..." Leela mumbled, knowing it wouldn't change Bender anyway; he was a stubborn man-bot. Fry, at the time, was drooling over Leela. Leela smiled to herself, knowing what he was doing as she pretended to look around.  
  
"Well, I guess we're stuck here..." Fry said. "Uh Leela... Do you... Uh, wanna go out with me some time?" Leela looked down to the pavement, she'd always denied Fry of his dates, and they'd been out twice... And it was magical, but she pretended she hated it...  
  
"She says yes, now go!" Bender pushed the two off before they had time to say anything else, Fry led Leela into a posh restaurant. "We're from the future, they give discounts on Wednesdays to future people... I hear..." Fry took out two 'Admit one' tickets from his pocket and handed them to the waiter.  
  
"This way sir, and madam..." He added before walking the two to a corner of the restaurant, the corner was candlelit and the walls were wallpapered a luscious red, it was probably the only decent building left standing in New York at the time. Fry smiled and so did Leela, they looked at each other before nodding, tonight was going to be the best date ever, and Fry had a little extra something for Leela too... 


End file.
